


仿生男友带来的烦恼

by DatingbackMingDyn



Series: Sex Android Hank/Human Connor [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Sex worker Android Hank, 人类康纳, 性爱仿生人汉克
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: 拥有一个仿生男友听起来很浪漫，然而康纳先生有苦难言。





	仿生男友带来的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 算是反转AU？Sex仿生人汉克x菜鸟警探康纳；有耶利哥F4出现

咖啡馆一隅，几个穿着时尚的年轻人围在一圈，一边窃窃私语着什么一边时不时看向周围，像是在等着什么人。

“咱们真的好久没见康纳了，对吧？”说这话的是一个身材高大的非裔男生，穿着一身连帽运动衫，而一个留着迷人金棕色卷发的女生坐在他对面，正有一口没一口地啜饮着手中的咖啡。  
“是挺久的，”诺斯喝完一口咖啡之后点了点头，并且翻了个白眼：“这小子估计忙着跟他的仿生人男朋友谈恋爱吧？哼，见色忘义的家伙！”  
“我上次倒是在街上碰到他执勤，不过看起来他精神有点不太好。”一个金色短发的男孩端着自己的饮料过来拉了张椅子坐下，模样斯文。

“真的？一上岗就这么辛苦？”  
“但据我所知新晋警探的工作压力并不大啊……”拥有着独特异瞳的男生抱着手臂这么说道，带点忧虑地看向好友，“赛门，他当时是怎么个情况？”  
赛门摸了摸下巴，认真地回忆起来：“唔，看起来挺有活力的，就是有点黑眼圈。喔，对了，他走路的时候好像有点怪怪的……”

“哇哦？！”诺斯和乔许发出了异口同声、意味深长的惊叹。他们对视了一眼，彼此了然地颔首露出了微妙的微笑。

“嘿，这才是重点，朋友们，”诺斯吹着口哨，面带兴奋而骄傲的微笑打了个响指，“我们的优等生乖宝宝终于破处了！”  
“是的！”乔许表示赞同，“值得庆祝。”  
然而，诺斯好像想到了什么，很快撇了撇嘴，面露遗憾。  
“结果他最终还是做了0啊~我的赌注要不回来了……”

正巧在这个时候，一个穿着卫衣的棕发年轻人从边上大步窜了出来。  
“嗨~好久不见！”  
年轻人给了他们一人一个结结实实的拥抱和脸颊吻。轮到诺斯的时候，他有些疑惑地眨了眨眼，“我刚刚听你们在说什么赌注？最近有什么有趣的比赛吗？”

“喔，没什么！”诺斯大笑着故意揉乱好友蓬松柔软的短发，看起来完全是一个沉浸在重逢惊喜中的好朋友——如果你忽略她犀利眼中闪动的八卦光芒的话。

刻意在卫衣中加穿的衬衫……还死板地扣到了最高，看来底下一定有东西！  
漂亮的褐色眼睛底下确实有了一点点淡得几乎看不出来的黑色……但是精神头还不错。

诺斯津津有味地观察着康纳跟老朋友的互动，直把人看得浑身不自在。

“诺斯，你今天到底怎么了？”康纳实在忍不住了，疑惑地一屁股坐到诺斯身边，还不住扭动着查看自己的肌肉和脂肪，“难道我的身材变形了？长胖了？还是又壮了？”  
“总不可能是我又穿了你讨厌的乐队的衣服吧？我可是有好好检查过的？”康纳一脸疑惑地在身上左右摸索着，还跟马库斯他们玩闹了起来。只不过某时某刻无意间抚摸后腰的动作为开启福尔摩斯模式的女孩敲下了实锤。  
啧啧~看来对方是个表里如一的猛男仿生人啊。

“嘿，康！来来，我们只知道你有了男朋友和你的男朋友长什么样，可是你跟他的进展到底怎么样？”  
诺斯挤到他们中间挤了挤眼睛，对其他三个人悄悄使了个眼色。于是这群玩了四年的伙伴们顿时一肚子坏水地把令人脸红心跳的问题接二连三地抛向猝不及防的小条子。

“你们到底是怎么认识的？”  
“你们认识多久接的吻？”  
“你们上过床吗？”  
“你们怎么决定谁0谁1？”  
“你们一般多久上一次？仿生人的性爱体验怎么样？”  
“他的活儿怎么样？”

眼看着他们的问题一个比一个出格，康纳连忙手忙脚乱地试图捂住他们捣乱的嘴唇，一张脸颊更是涨得通红。  
“够了够了伙计们！那么久没见，你们却只想着怎么逼供我？你们忍心吗？！”

他的伙伴们对视了一眼，然后齐刷刷地转过头来，笑得灿烂无比。  
“当然忍心了！”

接下来可真是好一阵的鸡飞狗跳。康纳几乎是费了九牛二虎之力才熬到这场审讯大会结束，而代价就是几乎冒烟的嗓子和因为过于羞愤而几乎焦糊的大脑和脸颊。

“Fucking Android……”  
他在路边的洗手池边忿忿地捧了一手的水就往脸上拍，手掌带着液体凉爽的触感用力揉搓着发烫的脸颊。  
是，他承认，仿生人真的很够劲。他们没有体力的限制，自带360°扫描仪能判断你的身体状况喜乐哀愁，资料库里什么样的知识姿势应有尽有，简直是完美伴侣，可是！这些优势也一样是双刃剑啊！该死，他还总能精准地掐在他要迟到/误事/搞砸什么的前十秒完事让他有时间整理自己，让他想吵架都没有底气！仿生人的兴致一旦上来，那可真不是人能消受得了的，更别提自己男友的一些……恶趣味了……

比如现在。

“唔……”  
康纳像死鱼一样瘫软在床上，又一次漫长而激烈的性爱彻底掏空了他的身体。  
汉克十分体贴温存地半躺在他身边，从背后搂着他亲吻那个红透了的耳廓。然而他却感到了浓浓的耻意，简直恨不得缩小无数倍躲到地缝里——好家伙，现在他全身都跟被卡车碾过似的酸疼不已，浑身都是汗水。而后穴里被无情开垦的触感仍然鲜明，甚至能感受到那些被灌进肠道的仿生精液在缓慢而羞耻地被肠道颤抖着排出。

“汉克，告诉我……”康纳悄悄夹紧了自己的屁股，心里挣扎了千百遍，终于把一个困扰他很久的问题抛了出来，语调缓慢而严肃。  
"为什么你每一次都要射进来？！"

是的，这就是汉克的坏毛病。他喜欢内射！

虽说仿生人自带消毒功能，仿生精液也调节到了合适的温度因此没有安全隐患，但是作为一个刚破处不久的男孩子，康纳真的很难接受屁股里被射满的事实。真的太他妈羞耻了！而且汉克还总是非要弄得一股股液体从里面溢出来才要罢休，甚至会变态地“观赏”那些粘白液体流出来的样子，或者用手指帮他一点点抠出来，然后小施伎俩让他在途中再次不得已地兴奋起来，再之后顺理成章地再来一炮……活生生能把一次半小时能解决的快餐弄成一整个下午或者晚上的色情盛宴。他的黑眼圈就是这该死的仿生人害的！

“噢，因为我喜欢。或者说，这是我的性癖？”汉克的声音中甚至带着点低沉的笑意，虽然那种低沉性感的声音非常犯规，但是康纳这次决定了，一定要跟他对抗到底！  
"仿生人没有偏好，更不会有性癖！"康纳咬牙切齿地说。  
"很遗憾，异常仿生人有。"汉克哼笑了一声，说道。  
"要我说，康纳，我的数据库里还有很多很多的花样。"那个该死的仿生人把他往怀里圈得更紧了些，再次用他富有磁性的迷人嗓音在男孩的耳边诱惑他，"制服，手铐，皮鞭，口塞.....你喜欢哪个？还是都喜欢？没关系，我们还有很长很长的时间，足够一样一样地尝试，找到你最喜欢的那个。"

"靠……才没有这种变态的爱好！你们仿生人……"康纳在一片震惊中恍惚听到了自己三观破碎的声音。他愤恨不已地发现自己浑身上下都开始发烫，汉克在他耳边的呓语像微弱的电流一样刺得他浑身酥痒，经不起挑逗的年轻身体擅自违背他的意志，表现得诚实无比。  
"饶了我吧，汉克......"褐色头发的猎物心知不好，连忙转过头来眨巴着一双泪眼汪汪的蜜糖色眼眸注视着恋人，加上那满身的暧昧痕迹，看起来可怜得不行。  
"我真的太累了，明天还要上班呢，我可不能再迟到了！"

"仿生人在很多时候比人类有更加得天独厚的优势，不过，在某些方面也能比人类更加糟糕呢。"汉克这么说着，打横抱起了康纳。他爱怜地在那张因为缺水而干燥的嘴唇上啃了一下，"别担心，你今天也不适合参与更多的性爱，这点分寸我还是有的。"

"真的吗？"康纳松了口气，但还是忍不住在那双宽阔的臂弯里缩起身子，"那你现在是......"  
"只是帮你清理一下身体。"  
汉克望着那双忐忑的褐色眸子，泰然自若地回答道。  
康纳点点头，半信半疑地就这样被抱进了浴室。

五分钟后，浴室中传来了断断续续的、香艳无比的喘息。

"呜...啊啊...该死的异常..."  
以后要再相信这个该死的色情狂仿生人的话，他康纳德查特就是宇宙无敌大白痴！！！  
康纳跪趴在浴缸里愤恨无比地锤着身下的瓷片，却忍不住嘴里时断时续的呻吟。他修长的双腿被以一个羞耻又淫荡的姿势对着汉克打开，挺翘圆润的臀部和那个正在被塑料手指和舌头凌辱的水嫩肉穴在仿生人的眼中一览无余。

该死的仿生人，嘴上说得宛如一个正人君子，什么清理肠道，做的事情却……该死的变态！那只色情的塑料舌头和人模人样地模拟出粗糙质感的嘴唇对着那个饱受蹂躏的肛口又舔又吸，稚嫩的菜鸟条子只能乖乖撅着屁股，被舔得连口水都忘了吞咽，呜咽和呻吟高低婉转地填满了整个浴室。  
"啊啊啊.......汉...哈啊汉克！！我......啊啊...住手！"  
康纳已经完全瘫软在冰凉的浴缸里，滚热的肌肤逐渐将潮湿的热量传递给凉滑的瓷片上。他的手指紧了又松松了又紧，来不及吞咽的唾液溢出柔软的唇瓣，即使那双小鹿一般氤氲的眼眸睁得再大也无法正常聚焦和接受画面，被疲惫和情欲搞得像一团浆糊的大脑在一片热欲里浮沉溶解，只能让身体被完全掌控。

“你真的不知道这样的你有多美……康。”汉克缓慢地揉弄着那个被自己手指撑开的穴口，属于他的白色液体正在他的扣弄下从哪个可怜的肉缝里缓缓涌出来，像一道奶油一般顺着会阴一路滴落。  
他堪称专注地打着圈儿揉弄男孩的前列腺，使得那个线条优美的大腿根和臀肉都颤颤巍巍地抖动起来，康纳的呻吟几乎变了调。  
“你看，你又兴奋起来了。”  
汉克的话语平平淡淡，康纳却从中莫名地听出了一点责备。  
“还不是因为你……”他愤恨地反驳，却马上就被在要害戳弄了一下，整个身体都震了震，嘴里的呜咽听起来甚至有几分像是尖叫，“哈啊——”

“是啊，所以作为赔礼……”汉克慢慢收回了手，把康纳翻了个面，用那只沾满乱七八糟液体的手慢悠悠抚弄着年轻人挺立起来的阴茎，另一只手则扶着康纳颤抖的腿根慢慢地往深处舔吻，“我给您舔干净如何？”

“我根本没有拒绝的空间好么……”康纳咕哝着急了喘息，捂着通红的脸颊恨恨地瞪着这个流氓仿生人。  
“要弄就快点！”

以后一定要限制这个家伙的胡作非为……  
被腿间技巧高超的口活侍弄得大脑一片空白的康纳迷迷糊糊地想着，最后在仿生人的一个深喉中翻着白眼昏了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 元旦快乐！


End file.
